<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nagito "Skater Boy" Komaeda by Foffy_the_Sheep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577604">Nagito "Skater Boy" Komaeda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foffy_the_Sheep/pseuds/Foffy_the_Sheep'>Foffy_the_Sheep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), I just like the idea of Komaeda skateboarding okay, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foffy_the_Sheep/pseuds/Foffy_the_Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime is shocked to discover that his boyfriend doesn't know how to ride a bike.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nagito "Skater Boy" Komaeda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean you can’t ride a bike??” Hajime exclaimed. He stared incredulously at his boyfriend Nagito Komaeda, who was standing on the other side of the Hinata family’s garage. “Exactly what I said. I never learned how to ride one.” Nagito said matter of factly. “How? Every kid learns how to ride a bike! How do you just not learn how to ride a bike!” Komaeda shrugged. “My parents are dead, dude. Who was supposed to teach me, Santa Claus?” Hinata sighed. “So what are we supposed to do now, we were supposed to bike across town to see a movie.” Komaeda looked a bit annoyed. “Well, long term, don’t just assume everyone knows how to ride a bike without even asking. Short term: you got a skateboard?”</p><p>Hinata stared at him. “So… you can’t ride a bike, but you can ride a skateboard?” Komaeda nodded. “Alright, I think we have a skateboard somewhere in here.” Hajime said, as he began rummaging through the garage. A moment later, he found what he was looking for. “Here, how’s this?” He said, handing the skateboard to Komaeda. The white-haired boy took the board, then set it down for a moment to take off his jacket, exposing the white t-shirt underneath. “Here, hold this.” Without waiting for a response, Nagito folded the jacket and draped it over his boyfriend’s shoulder.</p><p>With his jacket taken care of, Komaeda turned his attention back to the board, picking it up off the ground where he left it and looking it over. “Not bad.” he said, seemingly satisfied with its quality. He set back on the ground and got on it, doing some test movements to get a feel for the weight of it before doing a kickflip. “Damn, so that’s why you wear skate shoes. I always thought you just wore them to look cool.” Hajime said, clearly impressed. “I just naturally look cool. Why do you think you fell so hopelessly in love with me?” Komaeda said, grinning. Hajime let out a small chuckle. “As I recall, you asked me out first dumbass.” “Only because I got tired of waiting for you to make the first move!” They both laughed.</p><p>Hajime looked at his watch. “Anyway, movie’s at 2 o’clock. Let’s get a move on, skater boy.” “Come on, we both know you think it’s cool.” Komaeda said. “How about after the movie, we go by the skate park so I can show you some of my sweet skateboard tricks?” Hinata rolled his eyes. “Fine… but only if you beat me to theater.” he said, getting onto his bike. “You’re on!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>